Jika Mencintainya Adalah Kesalahan
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Lagi-lagi tentang teori 'kesalahan aku mencintainya'. Jika mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan, itu berarti kau harus menjelaskanku teori bahwa 'hidupku juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan' karena aku akan mencintainya sepanjang hidupku nanti. Wonkyu/BL/not full story


Cast:

Choi Siwon

Support Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Siwon's Father

Pair: WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), BL.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

**Jika Mencintainya Adalah Sebuah Kesalahan**

Aku mencintai _namja_ itu,

_namja_ yang kau anggap tak pantas untuk ada di keluarga ini, Ayah.

Kau tahu, dan kau bilang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Jadi, tunjukkan padaku dimana letak kesalahanku, Ayah.

Apakah di antara kedua mata merahmu yang terbakar api kemarahan?

Karena jika mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan,

maka ini adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kulakukan,

.

.

Kau menamparku,

setelah mendapatiku masih mengikuti _namja_ itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku tertunduk, mengacuhkan setiap perkataanmu.

Lagi-lagi tentang teori 'kesalahan aku mencintainya',

Ayah, jika mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan,

itu berarti kau lupa menjelaskanku teori bahwa 'hidupku juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan'.

Karena aku akan mencintainya sepanjang hidupku nanti,

bahkan hingga nanti jika aku hanya akan tinggal sebuah nama,

.

.

Lagi-lagi kau menjejaliku dengan teori 'kesalahan dan kesengsaraan mencintainya'.

Tentang bagaimana kau akan mengusirku,

membuatku atau mungkin kami menderita,

tentang bagaimana hidup yang akan selalu kekurangan jika kami bersama.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah hidup kami akan seperti itu nantinya?

Yang jelas, jika mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan,

dan mereka bilang hidupku tak akan pernah sempurna dengan cinta ini,

maka itu memang benar.

Karena hidupku akan sempurna ketika kami telah bersatu,

menjadikan hal yang mereka anggap sebuah kesalahan,

menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan dalam sebuah ikatan janji suci pernikahan,

.

.

Kau mulai lelah berpidato kepadaku,

kupikir kau berubah pikiran, tapi tidak.

Kau justru bertindak lebih jauh, mencoba menekan _namja_ yang kucintai,

_namja_ polos, lugu, baik, yang bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Aku marah padamu, Ayah.

Dan itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya.

Ayah, jika memang cintaku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan,

maka aku tak ingin ada sebuah pembenaran,

tidak oleh orang lain bahkan oleh dirimu sendiri.

.

.

Kau keterlaluan!

Kau mendatangi _namja_ itu tiba-tiba.

Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana engkau mencaci maki _namja_ itu di depan umum.

Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana linangan air mata itu jatuh dari manik _caramel_nya.

Dan masih kuingat jelas bagaimana takutnya _namja_ itu hingga ia bergetar lama dalam pelukanku,

Ayah, jika memang cintaku pada _namja_ itu adalah kesalahan,

jangan pernah membuat kesalahan itu semakin besar,

sudah cukup banyak kesalahan yang ada hanya karena kau mengedepankan egomu,

.

.

Kami semakin dekat.

Karena kejadian tempo hari, ia mengetahui perasaanku.

Untuk kali ini aku berterima kasih padamu, Ayah.

Dan untuk kali ini saja aku mengalah padamu, Ayah.

Tapi, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu atau orang lain menyentuhnya lagi.

Karena jika mencintainya adalah kesalahan,

maka biarkanlah aku menutupi kesalahan itu,

sebelum mengubahnya menjadi kebenaran tak terbantahkan.

.

.

Aku mendapatimu berdiri di lorong rumah sakit,

dengan jas ternoda darah dibeberapa bagian.

Kulirik ruangan yang sejak tadi kau dipandangi,

dan aku terhempas.

Ia terbaring disana, dengan alat-alat rumah sakit disekelilingnya,

dan perban yang membalut sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Ayah, jika mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan,

sebegitukah besar kesalahanku hingga kau berbuat nekat,

apakah mencintai seseorang lebih salah dari membunuh seseorang?

.

.

Maaf, Ayah,

aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan diri untuk kali ini.

Aku memang lengah, tapi tak akan kubiarkan aku lengah lagi.

Bahkan meski aku harus tidak tidur selama 3 hari untuk menjaganya, aku rela.

Tapi, Yah, tak pernah keluar dari ruangan rawat bukan berarti aku tak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan.

Aku bahkan tahu bagaimana wajah orang yang kau minta mengawasi kami di rumah sakit ini,

Ayah, jika cintaku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan,

maka kesalahan ini akan menunjukkan padamu siapa yang salah sebenarnya.

.

.

Ia akhirnya membuka mata.

Kau tahu, Yah, satu hal yang ia pertanyakan pertama kali?

Dirimu,

dan aku menjadi tak mengerti akan dirinya.

Bukankah kau yang telah mencelakainya, dan ia justru menanyakan keadaanmu.

Dan kini, ia memaksaku agar mengizinkanmu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ayah, jika memang cintaku ini adalah kesalahan,

apakah ada kesalahan yang tulus memaafkan,

bahkan peduli pada orang yang telah menjadikannya menderita?

.

.

Dan semuanya jelas.

Ia yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari sebuah kecelakaan,

dan aku malah menuduhmu sengaja mencelakainya?

Maafkan aku, Ayah,

mungkin cinta memang telah membutakanku.

Aku tulus meminta maaf padamu,

tapi itu bukan berarti aku patuh padamu.

Karena jika cintaku memang sebuah kesalahan,

maka hanya pada kesalahan inilah aku mempertaruhkan nafasku untuk membelanya.

.

.

Apa yang aku ucapkan benar kan, Yah?

Meskipun kau baru mengakuinya sekarang,

cintaku bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Karena meskipun jika mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan,

aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

.

.

Dan sesuai janjiku dahulu,

jika cintaku ini adalah kesalahan yang terbesar dalam hidupku,

maka aku akan mengubahnya menjadi anugrah terbesar dalam sejarahku,

meskipun aku harus menentang dunia sekalipun…

**END**

**Hanya tulisan tak jelas akibat dari gagak move on habis lomba, padahal besok udah harus UAS...  
jadilah tulisan ini :D**

Thanks buat yang udah review Saranghae :) #bungkukin badan

**FiWonKyu0201, Okta1004, santKyu, siscaMinstalove, Kyuminjoong, Kayla WonKyu, amanda wu, shakyu, evil kyu, rikha-chan, cho-i chahyun, Irmawks, Guest, ratnaspakyu, Choihyun93, BelieveInWONKYU, WKS0711, Anata Cho, Fitri MY, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, , xoxoxo, anin arlun erz, hahaha**

**Review kalian bener" bikin mood yang tadinya down banget jadi berubah 180 derajat...**

**At last, review please... :)**


End file.
